


Camping Heartache

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Luke and Jon are Brothers from Another Mother, M/M, Miniohm, Ohmtoonz (Unrequited/Onesided), good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Mini and Ohm have seen one another as more then friends for years, and at a BBS camping trip, finally put those feelings to work and kiss. Cartoonz had been long in love with Ohm, but when he witnesses the other two, he know it's hopeless.Or Ryan and Craig finally kiss, but it breaks Luke's heart.





	Camping Heartache

“OWW! YOU FOOKIN’ PEICE OF GODDAM’ SHIT!” Daithi shrieked at the top of his lungs as those around him choked on their own laughter. The tall Irishman waved his burned hand around wildly, only increasing the hysteria of his friends. “YOU ALL SUCK!”

Tyler fell out of his seat, collapsing against Evan as he wheezed, struggling to suck air into his lungs. The Canadian was barely better, and everyone else was in varying forms of being doubled over, with heaving breaths. 

“Some- someone’s g-gonna fall into th’ fire,” Delirious gasped, his loud and wild laugh high pitched and full of life. 

“Yeah-” Mini agreed, cutting himself off with his own snicker.

Daithi shot them all one last piercing glare before he poured his water bottle over his reddish hand, but even then, he couldn’t stop an amused smile from grace his lips.

 

After all, what could you expect when the crazy members of the BBS all went camping? For some unknown, (And admittedly stupid) reason, after doing a summer camp, Craig, Brian, and Marcel wanted to do it again- but this time there were no wild children underfoot, causing trouble. To make up for this, they invited their friends. So far, no one had disappointed in the ‘mischief’ department. 

After fifteen minutes had passed, when everyone had regained their composure, Ohm got to fuss over Nogla’s hand, kind soul he was, and Brock got up and tended the fire, everyone was sprawled across chairs, logs and even the grass, all in varying stages of drowsiness. 

“So...how’s th’ weather?” Luke drawled, accent slipping through heavier than normal. 

“Hot”

“Cold”

“Rainy”

“Your Mother”

“Clo- wait, what?”

Luke snorted loudly, which set off yet another wave of laughter- and destroying any progress towards calming down. 

“Brock, w-why?” Brian heaved, as Jonathan fell to pieces beside him. Ryan laughed until his eyes watered, only pausing at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Ohm,” Mini greeted, a question clearly on the tip of his tongue. The seated male tilted his head, urging him on. “Can I talk to you for a little?” 

“Sure,” Ohm agreed, accepting Mini’s hand and letting the younger lead him away from the group, who barely even noticed through their arguing and laughter. The two ducked behind one of the many cabins, plopping down in the soft grass. Only then did Mini release his hand, opting for resting his back against the rough, wooden wall behind them. 

“I’m just...I’m really glad you came,” Craig confessed, glancing up into hazel eyes. “I wasn’t sure if you would, you know, because of the whole ‘Maskedgamer’ thing.”

Ohm smiled, shifting so he was sitting beside the other. “If I’m honest, I was looking for an excuse to finally meet you guys, but I wasn’t sure. This seemed as good an opportunity as any.”

Mini nodded and grinned, eyes sparkling fondly beneath his glasses. “Do you like camping?”

Ohm hesitated, taking the time to mull over the question. “I do, which is surprising, because I’m not a big outdoorsy person. Normally, I’d hate this sort of thing- probably because I very rarely ever do it. But having you guys here makes it a hell of a lot more enjoyable.” He grinned at Mini, fingers absentmindedly knotting themselves in the long grass. “How about you?”

“I love camping,” Craig breathed, tilting his head to see the quickly blackening sky. The moon illuminated the treetops, silver and sharp, as the warm, orange glow of the fire flickered across the ground, causing the nighttime shadows to dance, just as if lively music sounded, which only the Earth could hear. “The woods and forest are my favorite- especially at night.”

Ohm could only hum in agreement, and a second later, both males sat up in awe as the hum of crickets rose up around them in one solid mass, for the sun had finally vanished from view, leaving a surreal calmness in it’s wake. 

“That could not have been better timing,” Ryan chuckled, climbing to his feet as the cool lakeside breeze ruffled his hair and rose goosebumps along his neck. Mini laughed, quickly copying Ohm’s stance as the two stood side by side, silently watching the forest around them. Twice, Mini opened his mouth as though to speak, but each time he halted, dipping his head and glancing away. Finally, Ohm turned to him, looking up to question what was on his mind. Mini turned as well, and both males froze when they realized the proximity they had to the other. 

Faces mere inches apart. 

The sounds of the woods, the cracking of the fire, the laughter of their friends, all dimmed into nothingness as hazel and chocolate drowned in one another, too lost to pay mind to anything else. Feet shuffled in the dirt closer, breath mixed, and two men who were clearly more then friends stood as close to being in one another's arms as anyone could be without actually performing the act. Neither moved- petrified by the stillness of everything, the way the world froze as if time itself had stalled. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Craig leaned down, and when Ryan didn’t pull away, their lips connected. It triggered something, and next thing they knew they were fully tangled in one another’s arms, all of the built up tension from years of ‘more than friends’ released, lifting more of a burden off their shoulders then they ever could have imagined. 

Neither noticed the pair of deep brown eyes, full of hurt, full of anger… full of defeat.

\---___---___---

Pale fingers tapped Luke’s wrist, dragging the male’s attention away from the flickering flames, the entrancing colors of orange and yellow. He glanced up to see Delirious, pale blue eyes wide, implying he had a concern. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke questioned, as Jon stood up, tugging his friend with him by a firm grip on Cartoonz’s hand.

“Well, Ohm and Mini walked off around’ fifteen...fifteen minutes ago, when everyone was laughing, and they haven’t returned.”

All it took was ‘Ohm’ to have Luke following without resistance, oblivious to Jon’s knowing glance. It was dark and quiet as soon as they traveled a couple meters from the fire, and Luke knew he was going to have a bazillion bug bites from this little adventure. 

“I think...they went this way, if I remember right,” Delirious pointed further into the darkness. As they walked, weaving between cabins, Luke looked around, taking in the surroundings. it was a bit creepy honestly- the darkness and shadows caused by the trees and moonlight. The ground was rough and uneven, patches of grass mixed in with the dirt. He kicked absent mindedly at the rocks pressed down into the now dry mud, trying to unlodge them as Delirious wandered around, peeking in and around buildings. 

A noise of surprise from his friend had Luke jogging over. When the male caught up, he nearly fell over, grabbing Jon’s arm in a panic to steady himself. Craig and Ryan, of all people, were kissing. Neither acknowledged the two YouTubers, clearly to focused on one another. 

Luke’s chest hurt. An unbearable hurt, one he couldn’t describe if he tried. A clash of sadness and betrayal and complete and utter defeat. It pained him so badly that he morphed it into something else, something bearable, manageable. It transformed into anger. He stormed forward, ready to smash that goddamn Brit’s face into the cabin wall, only to find a pair of stubborn arms holding him back. 

“Luke,” A soft voice urged, “Let’s go back to the campfire, alright? Listen to me” Cartoonz melted against Jon, all fight dissolving in his system. If he was completely honest- he felt like crying. Like hiding and never coming out again. 

Fingers laced with his, and next thing Luke knew he was halfway back to the fire, Delirious gently leading him. Luke’s eyes burned, and when he went to rub away the pain, he was stunned to bring his fingers back, wet with tears. Jon paused just outside of view from their friends, and knotted his hand in the corner of his sweatshirt. Before Cartoonz could protest, he used the soft cloth to wipe away any signs of his elder brother’s distress. 

“Chin up,” He gently chided, long finger tapping Luke’s chin and rustling his beard. “Being like this isn’t going to help anything, is it? You’re a Patterson- you don’t...you don’t take no shit from nobody.” Despite everything, Cartoonz cracked a smile, which lit up Jon’s face like a light. 

Without much thought, Luke pulled him into a tight hug, mumbling into the shorter’s deep brown hair. “I..I love you, you know? I could never ask for a better partner in crime.” Jon grin was a good enough response.

When they returned to the others, they were greeted with, ‘Where’s Ohm and Mini’, to which the reply was, 

“They’re having a moment- they’ll be back soon.”

\---___---___---

A couple minutes later, Ohm and Mini returned, looking happier than perhaps anyone had ever seen them. And although Luke tried to stay mad, his resolve crumbled. He was heartbroken- that was for sure. he loved Ryan, and always would. But it was clear his close friend had no feelings back. So he buried his pain and laughed along with the others, and to his own shock, when he smiled at Mini and Ohm’s flirty banter, the gesture was genuine.

It was nearly three hours before everyone split off to sleep, (Smii7y carried by Luke and Evan by Tyler, because the two had passed out a half hour earlier) most trudging like zombies back to their cabins, yet still somehow laughing. 

Mini and Ohm lingered for a minute, until they were sure everyone was gone, before Ohm tugged Mini’s shirt and pulled him down into another kiss. The two separated, giggling like school children, half from sleep drunkenness, and half from pure love. 

“See you in the morning,” Ryan hummed, covering a yawn with his hand. Craig agreed, before the two followed everyone else’s lead, and vanished into the sleeping quarters. 

They only difference, was the content grin each male carried, truly happy in every way. 

In another cabin, a pale, brown haired male say on the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs in deep thought. Of the ‘What ifs’. Of the things he could’ve done. Eventually, Luke fell into the pillows, snoring before he even touched the cloth, but his mind was at peace.


End file.
